Miel
by Maytelu
Summary: No apta para diabeticos, ni para niños que cuidan sus dientes de la caries. Un beso, un pensamiento y un arbol sagrado.
1. PARTE I: El beso

**"MIEL"**

**Por Maytelu**

**_Antes que nada quiero recalcar que este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y solo me estoy basando en los aproximadamente 30 capítulos que he visto y muchos fanfics, por lo que si no he captado la esencia de los personajes muy bien pido una disculpa. ¡Ah! Y también que esto es algo así como un homenaje a mi escritora favorita en cuanto a fics de Inuyasha: Misao CG. Eres genial (me inspire a escribir leyendo tus fics)_**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta obra sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**_OoOoOoO_**

-"Hoy hay luna nueva y ella esta en su época, le dije que no le daría mas de tres días, pero... será mejor que se quede ahí, estará más segura que a mi lado"-

**_OoOoOoO_**

-"Que extraño, Inuyasha nunca es tan paciente, a esta hora ya hubiera llegado por mi. ¿Habrá algún problema? Será mejor regresar, me siento intranquila" ¡Okaasan, Souta, Ojiisan, ya me voy!-

**_OoOoOoO_**

-¿A donde se habrá metido Inuyasha?-

-Dijo que esta noche no estaría con nosotros Houshi-sama, seguramente fue a buscar a Kagome-chan...

¡Houshi-sama! ¡Aleje su mano de ahí!-

-Oh, gomen nasai Sango pensé que querrías un masaje .-

- "Me pregunto si Kagome regresara hoy o mañana" Oye Shippou, si lo deseas podemos ir a descansar-

-¡Hai! Ya tengo sueño y creo que Kirara también "Seguramente ese perro tonto de Inuyasha se fue a esconder, hoy hay luna nueva y ni Sango ni Miroku saben sobre su transformación. Solo Kagome y yo sabemos... Kagome, regresa pronto"-

**_OoOoOoO_**

-"Cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo salir de este pozo con todas estas cosas" –suspiro -Vaya que linda noche, ahora que lo pienso no había viajado al Sengoku por la noche, espero encontrar a mis amigos-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?-

-¿Eres tu Inu-yasha? Pero estas...-

-Hoy hay luna nueva, debiste regresar mañana. Es peligroso que estés aquí mientras yo me encuentre de esta forma-

-Quien te entiende, siempre te quejas de que me voy e incluso me apresuras para regresar. Y ahora me pides que no regrese ¡Uy! Me desesperas-

-¡Feh!-

-¿A donde vas?-

-Te acompañare hasta la aldea de Kaede-baba, ahí están los demás-

-¿Y tu? No me digas que estarás solo.-

-¡Aa! No tengo problema en eso. Miroku y Sango no saben sobre mi transformación y no quiero que se enteren… por ahora-

-Entonces, te acompañare, a menos que… quieras estar solo-

-¡Feh! Como quieras-

El Hanyou se recarga contra un árbol, y cierra los ojos sin decir mas palabra. Kagome por su parte saca un futon de su enorme bolso.

-Oyasumi Inuyasha-

-Oyasumi Kagome... "Debiste quedarte, ¿que sucederá si alguien pretende atacarnos? Yo no tengo el poder para protegerte, no quiero que se repita lo de hace unos días"-

**_«Flash back»_**

Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban espalda con espalda, estaban rodeados por demasiados demonios, todos comandados por un youkai de apariencia humana. Habían llegado ahí cuando Kagome se percato de la presencia de un kakera, pero jamás se imaginaron que era una trampa más de Naraku.

Por su parte Kagome y Sango, luchaban apoyadas de Shippou y Kirara. Pero eran muchos para ellas y pronto el número acabaría por cansar a todos. Estaban acorralados. Inuyasha no podía utilizar la Tetsusaiga porque dañaría a sus compañeros también.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, el Youkai se lanzo en contra de Kagome, ya que ella era la que guardaba la shikon no tama. Todos pensaron lo peor cuando un rápido remolino alzo a la joven miko, llevándola lejos de todo peligro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?-

-Eh… si, yo estoy bien. Muchas gracias Kouga-kun-

-Ese Inu baka no sabe cuidarte. Como puedo confiar tu seguridad con él, de no haber percibido tú aroma no hubiera llegado a tiempo-

-No digas eso, él...-

-...no digas nada. Ni hablar, tendré que ayudarles con esto para que estés segura- El Youkai lobo le tomo las manos a la chica y al instante se alejo levantando el polvo.

Inuyasha miraba la escena con no muy buenos ojos, pero no podía hacer nada en la posición en la que se encontraba y lo que más le molestaba es que su rival tenia razón "Si Kouga no hubiera llegado Kagome hubiera salido lastimada o peor aun, ella pudo haber..." Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Con la intervención de Kouga pronto el hanyou y el houshi salieron de la circunstancia en la que se encontraban. En esta ocasión ayudaron rápidamente a Sango y Shippou mientras de lejos Kagome lanzaba algunas de sus flechas. Ahora solo restaba el Youkai que había atacado a Kagome.

-¡Este es mío!- Grito Inuyasha.

-¡Inu Baka! De que sirve ahora tu valentía si no pudiste proteger a Kagome, no puedo confiarte tan preciado tesoro, debería llevarla conmigo... pero respeto su libertad y ella desea estar con ustedes para encontrar los kakera-

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder el ataque verbal de Kouga, el otro youkai se le había abalanzado. Sin embargo este fue presa fácil sin todos los demonios que le acompañaban y un fugaz corte de la Tetsusaiga acabo con la tensión que habían vivido momentos antes. El kakera cayó en el suelo cerca de Kagome, quien lo recogió purificándolo al instante.

-¡Bien hecho Inuyasha!- Animaron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

Pero Inuyasha no respondió positivamente, en su rostro se reflejaba el coraje. Miro furioso a Kouga; este se había acercado de nuevo a Kagome y revisaba que estuviera completita y sin ningún rasguño ante el pudor de ella que tenia un halo rojo en sus mejillas.

El hanyou se acerco a "la pareja" interponiéndose entre ellos y retando al Youkai-lobo con los ojos.

-Kagome, ¿estas segura que no quieres venir conmigo? Yo te cuidaría mejor que este Inu Baka-

-Arigatou Kouga pero... prometí a mis amigos ayudarles a buscar los kakera y también a enfrentar a Naraku-

-¡Lárgate de aquí lobo mentecato! No es necesaria tu presencia-

-Me voy pero más te vale cuidar bien de Kagome. Te matare si algo llega a pasarle ¿me escuchaste?-

-No tienes que decírmelo "Yo mismo no me lo perdonaría si algo le sucediera"-

Pero Kouga no pudo escuchar la respuesta, este había desaparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡Feh! No lo soporto-

-Debemos admitir, que sin su ayuda en este momento estuviéramos en aprietos- Declaro Miroku.

-A mi también me cae mal, pero esta vez nos salvo ¡Uff!- Shippou hizo el ademán de secarse el sudor de la frente.

-Kagome-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Sango quien era la única hasta el momento que verificaba el estado de su amiga después del ataque.

-¡Hai! De no ser por Kouga, esa cosa me hubiera lastimado- puso cara de miedo.

"Por Kouga... Grrr, esta vez no fui yo el que la protegió, no, esta vez dijo Kouga"

-Inuyasha, ¿te sucede algo?- Pregunto la joven miko.

-Será mejor irnos, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí- El hanyou comenzó a caminar dejando desconcertados a sus amigos.

-¡Hey! Houshi-sama- susurro Sango –¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

-No estoy seguro pero por su comportamiento... creo que esta celoso. Siempre es lo mismo cuando Kouga aparece-

Ellos también comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde Inuyasha avanzaba. Kagome era la única que había quedado atrás.

-¡¡Kagome!! Vamonos- Grito Shippou.

-¿Eh?... ¡Hai!- La chica dejo de ver hacia el lugar de la batalla y siguió a sus amigos.

**_«Fin del Flash back»_**

"No puedo, no puedo permitir que algo te pase. Pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que te quedes en tu época... lo intente ya una vez y no funciono...además, yo... yo… me siento enfermo si no estas a mi lado. Yo te necesito..."

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Aun no duermes? Has estado muy extraño estos últimos días, pensé que cuando regresara ya estarías normal pero...-

-¡No tengo nada!- Fue la respuesta seca del hanyou.

Molesta -¡¡OSUWARI!!-

**_::PLAF::_**

-¡Oye! ¡¿Porque fue eso?!-

-¡Trato de ser amable contigo y tu en cambio eres un grosero!- La chica se dio vuelta cruzando los brazos.

"Sé que no es tu culpa Kagome. Pero esta situación me tiene molesto. Si algo llegara a pasarte o si Kouga te convenciera para ir con él, simplemente si no estuvieras a mi lado yo..."

**_OoOoOoO_**

Kagome se metió de nuevo al futon, aun seguía molesta con Inuyasha. No entendía porque no podía confiar en ella aun. Aunque la verdad es que si iba a hablar sobre cierta miko, prefería no saber nada.

**_No se me duele comprender_**

**_Como fue que terminamos_**

"Baka!! Desde ese día esta así. Seguramente es por Kikyo, siempre se pone así cada vez que la ve. Eso fue hace unos días, después de el enfrentamiento con ese Youkai enviado por Naraku"

**_«Flash back»_**

Empezaba a anochecer y el grupo se encontraba acampando en medio del bosque. Kagome sacaba de su bolso comida instantánea, lo que fascino a todos, sobre todo a cierto hanyou que devoraba su tercer vaso de ramen.

La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, junto con las llamas de la fogata. Shippou, Kirara y Sango habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Miroku y Kagome platicaban animadamente, Inuyasha aun seguía serio desde que habían dejado el lugar de la batalla, pero aun así vigilaba al Houshi para que no intentara sobrepasarse con Kagome.

De pronto el rostro de Inuyasha cambio, empezó a olfatear el ambiente y levantándose estrepitosamente hecho a correr, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

-Es ella...- Susurro con tristeza Kagome.

-Calma Kagome, quizás no sea eso-

-¡Iie! Estoy segura, siempre que es ella no le importa nada más-

El tiempo había transcurrido y ya todos estaban durmiendo. Inuyasha aun no regresaba y por este motivo, Kagome aun se mantenía despierta, era casi imposible no pensar en ello. Dudosa se levanto abandonando el campamento, no sabia porque lo hacia pero quería saber que había sucedido con él.

Un presentimiento y la luz que emitían los espectros que le llevaban las almas a Kikyo guiaron a la joven directo a donde ellos se encontraban. De pronto quiso regresar, no quería encontrarse con una escena que le rompiera el corazón pero sin darse cuenta había llegado justo detrás de ellos.

Sus ojos no le engañaban, estaban abrazados. Solo Kikyo pudo verla antes de que echara a correr. El hanyou nunca se percato de la presencia de la chica aunque algo lo hizo estremecer en el momento

"Kagome..."

-Veo que esa niña te preocupa demasiado, estas pensando en ella ¿verdad?- Kikyo soltó a Inuyasha mirándolo fríamente.

-Kikyo… yo... tengo que irme- Inuyasha se alejo de la miko y volvió al campamento. Nuevamente no pudo resistirse a caer en los brazos de Kikyo, sin embargo ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por ella ya que un nuevo sentimiento lo había invadido, ese sentimiento que tenia por Kagome.

Kagome se fingía dormida cuando vio llegar a Inuyasha casi después de ella. Solo le hecho una mirada de reojo, tenia ganas de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas OSUWARI!! Pero hubiera sido inútil, porque no hubiera sido suficiente para desquitar todo lo que tenia ahogado en el pecho. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha olfateaba un olor muy tenue a salado, pero pronto paso. Trepo a una rama y desde ahí, como siempre vigilaba a sus compañeros, hasta que el también se quedo dormido.

**_«Fin del flash back»_**

El amanecer estaba próximo y ninguno de los dos jóvenes había dormido ya que se habían sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Kagome sintió como alguien estaba tras ella por lo que se fingió dormida; sin embargo no fue capaz de resistir la curiosidad de voltear encontrándose frente a frente con Inuyasha.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Inuyasha sabia que pronto amanecería. Una nueva jornada comenzaría para la búsqueda de los kakera y también de Naraku.

Observaba desde su rama a Kagome, siempre le parecía linda cuando dormía.

"¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¿Acaso dije linda?"

En un movimiento guiado por su instinto, dio un salto acercándose al futon donde la joven miko se encontraba. Entonces se sentó en su forma habitual con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, la miraba como hipnotizado.

"Cuanto se parece a Kikyo... pero a la vez, ella es diferente. En realidad no hay comparación..."

-Kagome… yo..-

Kagome había descubierto a Inuyasha mirándola y ahora sus ojos estaban frente a los suyos.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Que bien se veía Inuyasha en su forma humana, sus ojos negros como su cabello... pero su mirada, siempre notaba la mirada del hanyou mas cálida cuando se transformaba en humano ¿o era acaso solo con ella?

"Estoy imaginando… finalmente siempre soy yo la que esta junto a él cuando tiene esta transformación"

-Inuyasha...-

-Lo siento-

"¿El dijo lo siento? ¿Inuyasha se disculpo conmigo? Debo estar soñando, si esto es un sueño, aun estoy en mi casa pero si es así... no quiero despertar"

-Yo… también lo siento.-suspiro -No quise decir la palabra que ya conoces, es solo que... pensé que ya me tenías más confianza-

"Tonta, tonta, tonta, no debí decir eso. La verdad es que no quiero saber nada sobre Kikyo... no ahora"

-Kagome... ¿tu… crees que estarías mejor con Kouga?-

-¿Nani?-

"Pero de que esta hablando, ¿que tiene que ver Kouga aquí?"

**::largo silencio::**

**_OoOoOoO_**

Por fin empieza a amanecer, una acuarela de anaranjados y celestes cubría el cielo.

Inuyasha no aguanto más esa mirada inocente de Kagome. Que error había cometido al compararla con Kikyo, no... definitivamente SU Kagome era diferente de Kikyo, no sabia que era lo que sentía por cada una. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión...

La tomo suavemente del mentón como si se tratara de una delicada flor. Kagome no se esperaba ese movimiento. El hanyou podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Su respiración se agito cada vez mas y sin pensarlo deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de ella.

"Es tan suave, tan inocente, sé que sus labios son vírgenes y el sabor es… dulce"

Ese suave beso pronto fue correspondido por Kagome haciéndolo un poco más intenso.

**_OoOoOoO_**

"Me… esta besando, esto no es un sueño… ¡Realmente me esta besando!"

Al aparecer las primeras luces del día, ellos apartaron sus labios mirándose de nuevo a los ojos.

Kagome aun sentada sobre el futon observaba al hanyou con ternura. La transformación se había acabado justo en el momento en que habían dejado de besarse

**_Bésame con tus ojos de miel_**

**_Que me hablan de un mundo_**

**_Que ya no conozco_**

De pronto la mirada de ella cambio a una de tristeza.

"¿Porque? Porque tengo que pensar en esto ahora... ¡Debería disfrutarlo! ¡Inuyasha me beso, él fue el que me dio mi primer beso! Pero... seguramente el lo hizo por que... ¿porque yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo? ¿La vio en mi?"

-¿Que sucede Kagome?-

-Na-nada-

**_OoOoOoO_**

**_Háblame de ti_**

**_No me dejes solo_**

**_Quiero descubrir_**

**_Porque le tengo tanto miedo al amor_**

"Ella tiene una mirada triste, acaso... ¿acaso no le agrado que la besara? Entonces porque me correspondió el beso"

-No fue mi intención… ofenderte- mirando hacia un lado y sonrojado.

-Inu-yasha... yo… quiero saber si...- mirando hacia el piso y con la voz entrecortada -Tu… me besaste porque…-

Inuyasha puso un dedo sobre los labios de Kagome.

-Nunca me dejes solo... ¡promételo!-

-Yo… te lo prometo-

**_Puedes hablarme de ti_**

**_Para que ya no me sienta tan solo_**

**_OoOoOoO_**

"Me hizo prometerle que no lo dejaría solo... pero aun no sé porque me beso"

-¿Porque me besaste Inuyasha? Contéstame con la verdad… por favor-

"Debes ser valiente Kagome... podría contestarme que no lo sabe, y entonces confirmare que lo hizo por que soy la viva imagen de Kikyo, ¡Pero yo NO soy Kikyo!"

**_Puedes hablarme de ti_**

**_¿Porque le tengo tanto miedo al amor?_**

-Yo…-

-Inuyasha... eso significa que…-

"Me volvió a besar… me esta besando de nuevo y yo aun no obtengo respuesta"

**_OoOoOoO_**

"Ai shiteru Kagome, ¿porque no puedo decírtelo?"

Nuevamente sus labios permanecen juntos. Cada quien en sus propios pensamientos, sus desconfianzas hacia el otro. De pronto oyen que los llaman, son sus amigos... no les queda mas que dejar lo que están haciendo, quedarse con sus dudas. Después de todo el primer paso esta dado...

**_Miedo al amor_**

**_Miedo a la muerte_**

**_A la libertad_**

**_OoOoOoO_**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, bueno no me apaleen, es mi primer fic y comprenderán que es difícil para mi responder las preguntas de Inu y Kagome, asi como así. Es por ello que preferí dejarlo a su criterio, aunque aun no es claro que este sea el fin y si les gusto me pueden mandar propuestas de cómo les gustaría que lo continuara o ya lo dejo asi. Escríbanme a maytelu15hotmail**


	2. PARTE II: La promesa y los obstaculos

**"MIEL"**

Por Maytelu

_T.T Estoy muy emocionada de que haya recibido respuesta a mi primer fic y que les haya gustado. Por eso me decidí a hacer una segunda parte. _

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta obra sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**_OoOoOoO_**

**Parte II**

**_Tal vez sea difícil comprender la vida, porque esta llena de misterios. Cuantas veces al cerrar nuestros ojos somos el claro reflejo de la muerte guiados por un sueño que tal vez sea eterno, sueños que nos transportan hacia mundos desconocidos, hacia otras dimensiones que serian difíciles de alcanzar._**

"¿Pero que es lo que me esta pasando? No puedo dejar de pensar en ese día..."

-¡Señorita Higurashi, le hice una pregunta!-

-¿Eh? Gomen, no puse atención-

-Si no se siente bien aun, no debió venir al escuela. Será mejor que se vaya a su casa, creo que necesita descansar-

-Pe-pero…-

-Ande, que yo le estoy dando permiso. Ya le mandare su tarea con alguno de sus compañeros de clase-

-¡Hai!-

"Creo que esta vez me convino que mi Ojiisan inventara otra enfermedad. No tiene algún caso que este en la escuela si no puedo concentrarme... ¡y todo por culpa de ese baka! –roja.

La chica salió de la escuela y camino rápidamente. Una vez mas había regresado a su época, ya había estado cerca de dos semanas en el Sengoku y tenia deberes en la escuela. Eso era lo que les había dicho a sus amigos, pero la verdad es que tenia otras razones, con estos pensamientos rondando su mente finalmente llego a su hogar.

-¡Ya llegue!- Kagome recorrió las habitaciones de su casa, pensó en encontrar por lo menos a su Okaasan pero no había nadie. Rápidamente entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta, lo que más deseaba era tomar un descanso.

-Que bien se siente estar sobre mi cama- Largo suspiro. Sumergida en la comodidad quedo profundamente dormida en poco tiempo.

La bella luz que emitía la luna llena rodeaba el lugar dándole al ambiente un toque de misticismo.

"No sé en que momento me quede dormida, pero ya es de noche... un momento, no estoy en mi habitación, esto es una cabaña... ahora sé en donde estoy, es la cabaña de Kaede-baba."

-Vaya, ya despertaste-

-¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡Yo estaba en mi casa!-Ella le grito "¿Acaso mientras dormía me trajo aquí?"

-Tardaste demasiado, dijiste que irías por un par de días ¡Y hoy se cumple una semana desde que te fuiste!-

"Es verdad lo que dijo él. Pero ¿porque tenia que hacer eso? Además yo aun no estaba lista para regresar, por eso no lo hice antes..." –¡Tenia asuntos pendientes! ¿No pudiste haber esperado?-

-¡¡Iie!!-

"Su rostro es el de un niño pequeño al hacer berrinche, no puedo creer que alguien como el me...me… ¡Uy!" -¡¡OSUWARI!!-

**_::PLAF::_**

"¡No me importa que se moleste conmigo! Se lo merece por lo que..." –¡¡Kyaaaa!!-

-¡¡KAGOME!!-

"¿Pero que es esto? ¿Porque no siento mi brazo?" Una silueta podía verse entre la delgada cortina de bambú que dividía la cabaña del exterior. Sostenía un arco...

**_OoOoOoO_**

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Baja de ese árbol y ve por Kagome!-

El hanyou se encontraba en el Goshinboku mirando el atardecer, aunque no disfrutaba de ese hermoso cuadro porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No tienes porque decirme que hacer Shippou- Inuyasha bajo de un salto golpeando al pequeño kitsune.

-¡Ay! ¡¡Ay!! Mi cabecita. ¡Te voy a acusar con Kagome cuando vuelva!- Shippou se alejo sobandose el chichón que le había provocado el golpe de Inuyasha.

El hanyou miro el pozo una y otra vez, después a los lados vigilando que nadie lo viera y se lanzo dentro.

"Me dijiste que solo te irías por un par de días y ya se cumple una semana..."

Por fin se encontraba del otro lado, podía percibir el olor de la joven miko desde ahí. Siguiendo ese rastro, llego a la habitación de la chica que estaba tendida sobre su cama.

"He estado varias veces en este lugar... la habitación de Kagome"

Miro tiernamente a Kagome, observándola de esa forma por algunos segundos... de alguna manera sentía como sus fuerzas regresaban cada vez que ella estaba a su lado y en verdad se sentía debilitado cuando no.

El tomo un poco indeciso a la joven entre sus brazos y de esa forma se dirigió de nuevo al pozo cubierto. Un leve color rojizo cubría sus mejillas.

"Es mejor de esta forma, mientras este dormida no podrá poner resistencia."

Por fin estaba de nuevo en el Sengoku, que diferente era su época a la de ella. Aquí se respiraba un mejor aire y se podía observar con claridad la primera estrella de la noche.

Al llegar a la aldea, entro a la cabaña de Kaede-baba, en donde lo esperaban sus amigos. La mirada de todos se poso sobre él cuando vieron a Kagome en sus brazos.

-Sabíamos que la traerías- El Houshi le sonrió en complicidad a Sango y ella le correspondió con una mirada.

-¡Feh!- Inuyasha dejo delicadamente a Kagome a un lado del grupo incorporándose luego.

La noche había avanzado y dentro de la cabaña solo se encontraba Kagome. Inuyasha entro al percatarse que ella había despertado, él había estado cuidando ese momento fuera del recinto.

-Vaya, ya despertaste-

"¿Por que me mira de esa forma?"

-¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?! yo estaba en mi casa-

"¡Eso ya lo se! Fui yo quien te trajo" -Tardaste demasiado, dijiste que irías por un par de días ¡Y hoy se cumple una semana desde que te fuiste!- Reclamo.

–¡Tenia asuntos pendientes! ¿No pudiste haber esperado?-

"¿Asuntos pendientes? Es mas importante la recolección de kakeras y... la conversación que dejamos pendiente... además yo..." -¡¡Iie!!-

-¡¡OSUWARI!!-

**_::PLAF::_**

"¡Maldición! ¿Siempre tiene que hacer esto? Creo que en verdad esta molesta, caí con mucha fuerza" ::Sniff, Sniff:: "Acaso ese es el olor de..."

–¡¡Kyaaaa!!-

-¡¡KAGOME!!- "Esta herida, Kagome esta herida y yo no puedo levantarme... esa silueta.." –¡¡KIKYO!! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

La silueta de Kikyo se veía tras la cortina de bambú. Ella no contesto a la pregunta del hanyou, simplemente le apunto con el arco y una flecha.

-Es tu turno. ¡Muere Inuyasha!-

"Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡no puede ser! ¡¡No me puedo mover!!"

**_OoOoOoO_**

-¿Cómo están Kaede-baba?- Interrogo uno de los presentes.

-Inuyasha esta sanando rápidamente esa herida, su condición de hanyou así lo permite, pero Kagome... no lo sé Houshi-sama-

-Acaso Kagome-chan… ella...- Asustada

-Tranquilízate Sango, Kaede-baba esta haciendo todo lo posible para que eso no suceda- La tranquilidad con la que Miroku se expresaba, era esencial en estos casos.

-¡¡Kagomeeee!! ¡¡Buaaa!! No quiero que le pase nada- El kitsune lloraba mares en el regazo de la Taijiya. Kirara solo observaba con un dejo de tristeza esta escena.

-Siento mucho que mi Anehue este causando tanto mal, ella ya no debería estar en este mundo. Cada vez es mas el odio que se acumula en ella y no parara hasta ver muerto a Inuyasha, esta vez no lo logro pero... hará lo que sea para cumplir su objetivo- Dijo la vieja miko con melancolía.

-Por cierto, ¿como se encuentra su pierna?- Pregunto la Taijiya.

-Ya estoy bien, Kikyo trato de desviar su flecha cuando me interpuse, solo fue un rasguño- Contesto la anciana, al momento se levanto caminando hacia su cabaña –Iré a darles la medicina, además no creo que Inuyasha tarde en despertar- Ella entro, dejando solos a Sango, Miroku y Shippou.

**_OoOoOoO_**

"¿Que fue lo que...? ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Kikyo, ella estuvo aquí... hirió a Kagome, y yo, yo no pude hacer nada..."

-Inuyasha, veo que ya despertaste. ¿Como te sientes?-

-¿Eres tu Kaede-baba?... ¿Y Kagome? ¿Kikyo?–

La anciana se aproximo al hanyou que se acomodo débilmente apoyándose contra la pared. El observo su alrededor y su mirada quedo fija en el cuerpo que reposaba cerca de el.

-No te muevas demasiado, aun esta débil. ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió?-

"¿Que si recuerdo lo que paso? Kagome grito y me percate de la presencia de Kikyo... ella iba a dispararme una flecha… yo no podía moverme, justo antes de que la flecha cayera sobre mi, Kagome… no sé como lo hizo pero trato de moverme, la flecha solo me atravesó el hombro... después... ¡Kikyo! ¡Ella intento dispararle de nuevo a Kagome! Estaba furiosa... Kaede llego a tiempo interponiéndose, Miroku y Sango trataron de atacar a Kikyo, pero ella logro huir... no impedí que hirieran a Kagome pero creo que tampoco hubiera impedido que lastimaran a Kikyo..." La escena se repitió en su mente –¿Como esta ella?- Pregunto Inuyasha seriamente.

-Esta grave, es una chica muy fuerte alguien mas en sus circunstancias ya hubiera...-

-¡¡Iie!! No lo digas... Quiero descansar-El cierra sus ojos y apoya su mano sobre el hombro lastimado –No quiero que me molesten, yo la vigilare-

Ante la indirecta Kaede salió no sin antes mirar de reojo la posición de los jóvenes. Tendría que darles la noticia a sus amigos que esperaban ansiosos fuera, la terquedad de Inuyasha era conocida entre ellos, así que por el momento y las circunstancias era mejor respetar su decisión. –Llámame si necesitas algo-

-Aa-

Inuyasha miro la mano que hace un momento tenia sobre su hombro, la herida estaba casi cerrada por completo, entonces desvió su mirada hacia Kagome, observando los vendajes que tenia sobre el brazo... no parecía a simple vista una herida grave, pero las flechas de Kikyo eran mágicas y aunado al odio que ella poseía se convirtieron en un arma sumamente peligrosa y mortal. Que ironía de la vida... el hanyou algunas semanas atrás había temido no poder proteger a Kagome y ese temor se había disipado al encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo, siempre y cuando ella estuviera cerca de el.

"...Que equivocado estaba, pensé que no habría nada que me pudiera evitar protegerla, ella me da la fuerza, pero... nunca pensé en esto. ¡La agresora fue Kikyo! Si no hubiera estado bajo el hechizo de Kagome, ¿hubiera sido capaz de defenderla? ¿Hubiera sido capaz de agredir a Kikyo?"

La mirada de él se nublo, agacho su cabeza quedando en un estado momentáneo de trance.

"¡No me lo perdonare! Debí dejar que se quedara con Kouga... por mi culpa ella ahora esta... ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle lo que guardo solo para mi... después de ese día, quedo una conversación pendiente... ella me hizo una pregunta y pensaba respondérsela apenas volviera de su época... pero tuvo que pasar esto"

-¿Inu-yasha?-

**_OoOoOoO_**

**_Somos nuestra historia que se repite cada día porque a fin de cuentas cada vez que abrimos los ojos volvemos a nacer, así como el sol le da paso a la luna, para que la bella noche abrase un nuevo amanecer. Si todos dicen que nada es eterno, entonces la muerte no es eterna._**

"Me duele todo… me siento mal, mi cabeza da vueltas. Apenas recuerdo lo que sucedió... ¡Inuyasha! Kikyo trato de dispararle, sentí que se me desgarraba el brazo pero no me importo el dolor, lo único que quería era protegerlo... si, lo logre y ella me miro furiosa, grito muchas cosas... yo ya no la escuche solo vi que apuntaba de nuevo hacia mi... no recuerdo mas, creo que me desmaye"

Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente, moviéndose con extrema delicadeza, un presentimiento la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación, aun estaba confundida pero reconoció inmediatamente la figura que ahí descansaba, un delicado rayo de luz iluminaba su rostro, parecía dormido pero la respiración tan calmada le dio a entender que solo reposaba, posiblemente estaba muy cansado pues aun no se había dado cuenta de que ella había despertado.

-¿Inu-yasha?- Hablo con mucho esfuerzo la chica.

-¡¡Kagome!! ¡Despertaste!- El hanyou se acerco rápidamente a un costado de la miko.

"Si no lo hubiera escuchado yo misma, pensaría que él nunca hubiera expresado tanta emoción por verme"

-Que… bueno que... estas bien- Ella sonrió débilmente pero después hizo una mueca de dolor y miro su brazo.

-No te muevas, aun estas grave. Y... yo también me alegro de que estés bien- Él salió de la cabaña en un instante, trayendo casi de inmediato a Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara.

"Ya no recordaba este dolor… ¡Aghht!, ahí están mis amigos... Kaede-baba me pregunta algo y quita la venda de mi brazo pero no le entendí muy bien... ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día?" –Estoy bien- Balbucea –¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Eso duele!-

-Quédate quieta que así no puedo curarte- Regaño la anciana

-¡Kagome! ¡Que bueno que ya estas bien! Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver- Shippou abrazo afectivamente a la chica, aunque tuvo precaución de no causarle molestias.

-¡¡Shippou!!- Inuyasha comenzó a perseguir al pequeño kitsune –¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-

-No sean imprudentes, Kagome-dono no se siente bien, no es correcto que ustedes estén pelando en estos momentos- Sentencio con aires de sabiduría el Houshi.

Sango veía con la mirada nublada a su amiga, y a pesar de su dureza de Taijiya no pudo reprimir el llanto desplomándose justo a un lado de la miko.

-No… llores Sango-chan…- Dijo Kagome en un tono muy bajo.

-Admiro tu resistencia Kagome, puedo ver que algo te mantiene atada a este mundo... tienes una misión que cumplir.- Interrumpió Kaede –Aun tienes que descansar por algunos días, pero ahora puedo estar segura que te recuperaras- La anciana se levanto y le hizo una seña a los demás para que salieran junto con ella. Todos lo hicieron excepto el hanyou.

Kagome se encontraba pensativa por las ultimas palabras que le había dirigido Kaede "¿Qué tengo una misión que cumplir?... algo que me ata a este mundo..."

Inuyasha se encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo había sorprendido la joven miko cuando despertó. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado semanas antes de que ella regresara a su época, eso que la hizo sentirse confundida y la razón que la llevo a quedarse mas días de los que había prometido.

Ese día de luna nueva... su primer beso. Inuyasha le había dado su primer beso y cierta incertidumbre se apodero de ella en ese momento.

**_«Flash back»_**

-¿Porque me besaste Inuyasha? Contéstame con la verdad… por favor-

"Debes ser valiente Kagome... podría contestarme que no lo sabe, y entonces confirmare que lo hizo por que soy la viva imagen de Kikyo. ¡Pero yo NO soy Kikyo!"

-Yo…-

-Inuyasha... eso significa que…-

"Me volvió a besar… me esta besando de nuevo y yo aun no obtengo respuesta"

**_«Fin del Flash back»_**

Las voces de sus compañeros de viaje se habían escuchado justo en ese preciso momento haciendo que la chica se quedara con esa duda. A partir de ese suceso la pelea contra Youkais y espíritus se había hecho más intensa, aunque no obtuvieron algún kakera de esas batallas. Una profunda complicidad se había fraguado sin querer entre ella e Inuyasha, los dos sabían que lo que había pasado entre ellos era importante, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar sobre eso. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban ocasionalmente un notorio color escarlata cubría sus mejillas y escapaban a esas situaciones mirando hacia otro lado. Varias veces Miroku y Sango sospecharon de ellos, pero no pudieron obtener información.

Fue esa la razón que hizo que Kagome decidiera partir a su época, apoyándose en el ya conocido pretexto de la escuela y los exámenes.

"Justo antes de entrar al pozo, Inuyasha se acerco a mi, jamás lo espere, mas aun estando presentes los demás... se acerco a mi y me dijo en voz baja que cuando regresara me respondería la pregunta que le había hecho... ¡Oh por Kami! Entonces si se acordaba de esa pregunta, ¿entonces si le había importado ese momento?... le sonreí y les dije a todos que regresaría en un par de días, y antes de saltar dentro observe esos profundos ojos color miel dándome a entender que había tomado eso como mi respuesta. ¡Lo prometo! Fue lo ultimo que grite..."

-Por eso… no quería regresar. Tenia miedo a… la respuesta- Dijo en un susurro inaudible para un oído humano.

-Así que era eso...-

**_OoOoOoO_**

Al salir la anciana junto con sus amigos, Inuyasha se acomodo en el lugar en que se encontraba antes de que ella despertara. Es verdad que era un hanyou pero aun se sentía débil; sin embargo no era solo físico su deterioro y sus heridas...

"Kikyo hirió a Kagome... y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Presencie esa escena y sentí como algo dentro de mi se extinguió… esa no era MI Kikyo, esa miko que conquisto mi corazón parece ahora un fantasma que vaga por mi mente sin encontrar un lugar, ese recuerdo no puede amoldarse a la Kikyo de barro que encuentro algunas noches, a la que le entrego la Shikon no tama a Naraku, a la que intento matar a Kagome e intento matarme a mi"

Él fijo por unos instantes la mirada en la chica que estaba tendida casi a un costado suyo, parecía que dormía tranquilamente, después de que Kaede-baba curara sus heridas era normal que descansara. Nuevamente cerro los ojos.

"Ese día que bese a Kagome… algo creció en mi ser. Fue una nueva sensación que no puedo describir. Es verdad que vi en ella a MI Kikyo, pero... no fue eso lo que me impulso a besarla, no... fue su aroma, su forma de ser, sus ojos, su... todo, todo ella. ¡Ella como Kagome! Lo pensé, lo dije en mi mente cuando ella me pregunto porque la había besado"

**_«Flash back»_**

-¿Porque me besaste Inuyasha? Contéstame con la verdad… por favor-

-Yo…-

-Inuyasha... eso significa que…-

Y solo me atreví a besarla de nuevo...

"Ai shiteru Kagome. ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?"

**_«Fin del Flash back»_**

Las orejas del hanyou se movieron haciendo que este abriera los ojos ampliamente, al escuchar el murmullo que llego a él.

-Así que era eso...- Dijo casi por reflejo

-Inuyasha… ¿acaso me escuchaste?-

Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Sus miradas se encontraron, cada uno observaba algo diferente en los ojos del otro, era como si un manto que había estado cubriendo sus más puros sentimientos en ese instante se retirara. Kagome se movió cuidadosamente hacia donde se encontraba el hanyou reposando, él de inmediato ayudo a esta acción sin que sus ojos se perdieran un instante de los de ella.

La cabeza de Kagome se poso suavemente sobre las piernas del hanyou, recordándole a este una escena parecida que habían vivido cuando tenían poco de haberse conocido, fue un vago recuerdo que rescato de su memoria ya que en ese momento él tenia una fiebre alta y poco recordaba ese día.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Los ojos de ella buscaron mas a fondo en la pupila color miel de Inuyasha, era indudablemente un momento mágico, no recordaba haber leído sus ojos con tanta claridad como en esta ocasión, podía percibir esa calidez que solo había podido observar en esas noches de luna nueva, cuando el se transformaba en humano.

Sintió que él acariciaba su cabello con suma delicadeza, sus garras que en momentos de batalla eran un arma peligrosa ahora eran el instrumento que le transmitía una enorme tranquilidad. Cuando se acerco a él se sintió totalmente aceptada, Inuyasha no había puesto ningún tipo de resistencia y no podía negar que se sentía demasiado bien en su regazo. Se sonrojo ante estos pensamientos y recordó la ocasión en que descubrió su secreto, el secreto de que Inuyasha se convertía en humano cuando había luna nueva. El había recibido una dosis fuerte de veneno y tenia la fiebre alta, entonces le confeso que le gustaba su aroma. Fue la primera vez que sintió que algo nacía en su corazón.

El hanyou se acerco al rostro de Kagome y susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

-¿Quieres ahora la respuesta?-

Kagome solo se dejo llevar por su instinto y no aguantando más la cercanía de Inuyasha lo beso con toda la pasión que pudo, poniendo en ese largo beso todos sus sentimientos.

"Ya no me interesa... sé cual es la razón que me ata a este mundo. Solo quiero estar cerca de el, quiero... seguir amándolo"

Aun estaba muy débil, y después de ese esfuerzo quedo dormida entre los brazos de él.

-¡Ai shiteru Kagome!-

Fue lo ultimo que escucho ella antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, sin saber si lo que había escuchado era parte de la realidad o del mundo de los sueños.

**_Cuando estas con la persona que amas solo te interesa vivir cada instante, cada momento como si fuera el último, porque aunque sepas o quieras un futuro a su lado al separarse cada día después de ese ultimo beso no sabes lo que al siguiente instante pasara, el mundo acabe, la muerte se presente, la distancia se interponga, las familias se detesten, una guerra estañe.... difícil saberlo. Por eso es que se debe disfrutar a esa persona al máximo, para que si esto llegase a suceder, por lo menos sepas que viviste lo mejor de tu vida amorosa y que lo llevaras en tu corazón por siempre..._**

**_OoOoOoO_**

**Nota de la autora: Son las 12:26 PM del 16 de abril del 2003, después de los breves impulsos que tuve durante estos días, por fin pude acabar esta segunda parte, esta vez no puse ni fin, ni continuara ya que tengo pensado un epilogo, pero si no me convence no lo subo y bien podría ser este el final.**

**Los fragmentos que metí en negritas fueron sacados de esas hojas que suelen darse los enamorados, yo seria feliz si me la hubieran dado a mi, pero se la dieron a una amiga hace años y me la fusile (V.V espero no se enoje). No metí a Kouga porque... porque… bueno no se me ocurrió una idea sana en donde el pudiera participar (me cae muy bien, así que no quería hacerlo sufrir con mis dramas). Comentarios a ****maytelu15hotmail**

Glosario de Palabras:

_Gomen_: Disculpa, perdón

_Demo_: Pero

_Hai_: Sí

_Ojiisan_: Abuelo

_Baka_: Idiota, tonto

_Sengoku_: Época a la que viaja Kagome

_Okaasan_: Mamá

_-baba_: Anciana

_Osuwari_: Orden para que se siente un perro (el "abajo" de Kagome)

_Hanyou_: Mitad demonio

_Youkai_: Demonio completo

_Goshinboku_: Árbol sagrado

_Kitsune_: Tipo de Youkai que es Shippou (zorro)

_Houshi_: Monje budista de bajo rango

_Iie_: No

_Aa_: Si (afirmación masculina)

_Kakera_: Fragmento

_-sama_: sufijo para referirse a una persona respetuosamente

_-chan_: sufijo para referirse a una persona cariñosamente

_Taijiya_: Exterminadora de demonios

_Anehue_: Hermana mayor

_Miko_: sacerdotisa

_Ai Shiteru_: Te amo


	3. PARTE III: Goshinboku Te amo

**MIEL**

**Por Maytelu**

Bien, antes de comenzar deben saber que gracias a los que me mandaron sus críticas es que este ultimo capitulo esta aquí. No tenia intención de concluir este fic porque pensé que así estaba bien, pero finalmente me convencieron, ahora solo espero no decepcionarlos. Combine estilos de escritura, pero espero que no haya variado tanto a las partes anteriores.

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y todas las compañías que puedan involucrarse. Las ideas son mías pero el fic es todo suyo . **

_**OoOoOoO**_

**PARTE III **

Sus ojos negros brillaban como una estrella más de la noche, podía observarla desde aquel lugar, pero no era una mirada de aquellas que seguro Miroku utilizaría, no... esa mirada iba más allá, era como si tuviese a una deidad frente de él.

Definitivamente en sus movimientos podía notarse que aun le molestaba el brazo, ella solía ser bastante ágil para nadar. Sus cabellos se mostraban ondulantes debido al efecto que el agua hacia en ellos, su cuerpo se veía brillante, aquel tiriteo muestra del frió que sentía... todo, ese espejismo era demasiado embriagante para él, simplemente no podía dejar de observarla.

Ella seguro no se había percatado de nada y era mejor de esa forma, ya predecía que de ser asi no dudaría un instante en aplicar el hechizo, sonrió a medias de tan solo pensarlo.

Alguien debía cuidarla, solo a ella debía ocurrírsele la idea de bañarse a esas horas de la noche, cierto era que no tardaba en llegar un nuevo día, pero aun así no dejaba de ser extraño. El no se sentía muy seguro de ESA forma, pero, debía hacerlo... no, él necesitaba hacerlo.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Al menos ya podía moverse con más libertad, su brazo aun seguida lastimado pero se sentía mucho mejor. Nada era más relajante que un buen baño, aquella preparación que Kaede solía ponerle sobre la herida despedía un olor nada agradable y aunque ella procuraba que la curaran con medicamentos de su época, no evitaba aquellas muestras de aprecio hechas por la anciana. Sango se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella pedía estar un momento consigo misma.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, debía disipar totalmente los temores que llego a tener, era algo difícil, sabia bien que aquella sombra no se iría y sin embargo ahora podía darse cuenta que podía vivir con eso, mientras la felicidad de la que ahora era dueñano se fuese de su lado, mientras nada tuviera que terminar en tragedia. Ahora no debía pensar en eso, solo debía disfrutar la vida.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_"Al llevarla al pozo come huesos sentí que era el momento, mi instinto impulsivo me lo ordeno, solo tenia que decirle dos palabras y estas fluyeron tan fácil que no percate de cómo fue que lo hice, pero... huyo" _

_**OoOoOoO**_

**Es increíble como la vida da vueltas en espiral, colocándonos en una situación tantas veces parecida pero en diferentes circunstancias...**

_"Me encontraba con él a punto de volver a mi casa, estábamos justo frente a aquel pozo Débora huesos que tantas veces nos sirvió como lugar de reunión. _

_Era necesario que mi familia supiera que estaba bien, correcto, había sufrido un accidente pero ahora estaba mucho mejor y ellos debían enterarse, después de todo siempre me han prestado su apoyo... aunque yo intente involucrarlos lo más mínimo. _

_El no puso objeción ante mi decisión... al menos no mucha, con ese carácter tan de él dejo muy claro a nuestros amigos que quería acompañarme SOLO, lo que únicamente provoco que ellos sospecharan aun más de él, pero ahí estábamos...de un momento a otro me abrazo, no dudo... las palabras que me dirigió no contenían titubeos, eran muy claras «TE AMO»... y huí" _

_**OoOoOoO**_

_"... Pero no permití que mi orgullo actuara, antes de que eso sucediera una vez más fui guiado por mis impulsos, lo había hecho... esta vez no podía retractarme porque ya no tenia ninguna duda... debía aclararle todo. Sabia que no seria fácil, tuvo que esperar mucho para escucharme decírselo, le recalque muchas veces mi compromiso con Kikyo... _

_...Le di pronto alcance en el Goshinboku de su época, ahora yo pisando mi orgullo tenia que buscar su aceptación" _

_**OoOoOoO**_

_"Seguro no esperaba que saliera así de pronto, apenas lo escuche salte al pozo y al llegar a mi época salí corriendo sin dirección, pero al ver aquel árbol sagrado no pude evitar detenerme a observarlo... sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y recibí una punzada debido a la herida que aun me molestaba... _

_No estaba molesta, ni triste, tampoco feliz... era un mar de sentimientos, la confusión describía todo, eso fue lo que seguro había leído en mis ojos cuando me observo con los suyos color miel" _

_**OoOoOoO**_

_"Asi como me encontraba tras de ella, aspire su aroma apreciándolo mejor con mi desarrollado sentido del olfato. Tuvo un espasmo y quite la mano que había puesto sobre su hombro para retenerla... la mire y volví a decirlo « TE AMO»... un silencio... el viento... el murmullo de las hojas del Goshinboku... y un beso... no más" _

_**OoOoOoO**_

_"...Abrí los ojos enormemente cuando lo escuche de nuevo, pero esta vez no quise huir, sentí esas palabras deletreadas y como si hubiesen hecho eco hasta el rincón mas pequeño del universo, pude observar perfectamente la comisura de sus labios, esos que me dieron mi primer beso, esos de los que me apodere cuando me dejo dormir en su regazo, sentí su calor... el tiempo desapareció... el murmullo de las hojas del Goshinboku...y un beso... no más" _

_**OoOoOoO**_

Una vez más sin luna... una vez más Inuyasha transformado en humano... la noche cubriendo los pensamientos de él y de Kagome.

-Kagome...-

-Me preguntaba cuando hablarías. Se que estas ahí Inuyasha... ahora date vuelta porque voy a salir-

-¡No soy Miroku!- Grito apenado mientras obedecía la indicación -...Ya esta-

La joven sacerdotisa nado lentamente a la orilla y comenzó a vestirse. Un muy leve suspiro escapo de Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?... Si sabias que estaba aquí- Pregunto algo confuso sin darse la vuelta

-Porque pensaba castigarte después- Contesto ella en tono molesto

-¡Feh! ¿Y como piensas hacer...-

Solo pudo escucharse dos respiraciones aceleradas, el chasqueo de dos lenguas jugando a encontrarse y después... el cantar de un pajarillo que anunciaba el amanecer.

-Miel...- Pro fin dijo la voz de Kagome

-¿Qu- qué?- Pregunto el hanyou azorado aun

Kagome sonrió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea

-Oye Kagome... te hice una pregunta- Grito fastidiado Inuyasha

-¡¡¡OSWARI!!!- Ordeno ella entre risitas y siguió su camino _"Bésame... con tus ojos de miel" _

_**::PLAF::** _

-Y agradece que aun no he recuperado mis fuerzas- Agrego la chica en tono sarcástico y antes de que él pudiese protestar agrego –El que seas mi novio, no te da derechos como esos- Siguió riendo juguetonamente mientras silbaba una canción.

-¡¡Feh!!-

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**Sé que no es muy largo y tal vez quieran asesinarme por arruinarlo, pero créanme que lo hice con mi corazón puesto en ello. Pido una disculpa si los personajes se han salido un poco fuera de lo que seria su guión, pero era necesario. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en escribirme a mi correo maytelu15hotmail o dejándome un Review. **

**Definitivamente debo agradecer a quienes me dejaron un Review en : Sakura Kinomoto 6, Cess007, MisaoCG, DarkSlayer, Chibi Kagome-chan, Sailor Aoi, Anna Kaoru Asakura Himura, Sango Kirara, Zauberin, K-gome y Kalafic. Otros más me mandaron mail diciéndome que lo habían leído en "El otro lado del pozo" pido una disculpa si no recuerdo sus nicks, pero les agradezco infinitamente al igual que le agradezco a Lady Onuk por dar albergue a mis fics en su pagina. Tampoco puedo dejar de agradecer a mi casa "Saiyajin´s Heaven" y a UltiSG que también alberga mis fics. Sin embargo aunque esta historia la dedico a todos ustedes, esta vez he de dedicarlo especialmente a quien es responsable de esta inspiración... aunque no pueda nombrarlo. **


End file.
